fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune
|Preceding = The Masquerade |Succeeding = None |Start = Reaver's Manor |End = Reaver's Manor |Rewards = 40 Guild Seals Others as listed below }} Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune appears in Fable III during the Masquerade party at Reaver's Manor. After the conclusion of Reaver's party, and provided you have downloaded the Understone Quest Pack, you can return to Reaver's Manor and use his Wheel of Misfortune yourself to replay the fights from the party in the quest The Wheel of Misfortune. This works in a similar way to Fable II's Crucible and Colosseum. The rounds are played in the same way as in the Masquerade, except they are now timed. This quest also adds an extra round of wolves to the beginning, and changes the balverine round at the end to one with numerous different enemies. Points are awarded for killing enemies. There is also a combat multiplier you receive for the number of enemies you defeat without getting hit. Once you are struck the multiplier is set back to one and starts over. Any points you received are still awarded. Rules These rules appear when you enter the wolf chamber for the first time. #You can increase your score multiplier with each kill. #Your score multiplier will be reset if you are hit. #If you are knocked out, your current round score will be lost. Rounds There are six rounds to the Wheel, and the rounds generally happen in this order: Wolves, Mercenaries, Hobbes, Hollow Men, Sand Furies, and the Creature Bundle, which is a mix of wolves, mercenaries, sand furies, and balverines. Once you defeat all six rounds, you will get one of two prizes. For 75,000 points you will get Dead Ned's Revolver, which does 98 damage; or for 90,000 points, you will get Dirty Harriet, which does 125 damage. Rewards *75000 points - Dead Ned's Revolver *90000 points - Dirty Harriet *Reaver's Portrait *Rare Ruby High Scores These are the initial High Scores on the board #Reaver: 90000 #Saker: 82200 #Anonymous: 75000 #Percy: 68000 #Spencer: 59300 #Sebastian: 54500 #Florence: 50000 #Kaspar: 42800 #Clifford: 30000 #Hatch: 10000 Description Go to the Wheel of Misfortune inside Reaver's manor. Conclusion You have survived your first game of Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune. Have another spin whenever you're ready to win more prizes. Glitches *When you are playing with two heroes on the same console, if one hero checks the high score while the other attempts to use the wheel then the game will shut the door in/out of the room without spinning the wheel, trapping the hero in the room. *If you get knocked out of the arena by an enemy during the final round, you will be knocked to an area outside the map and won't be able to return to the map unless you can find the area where you fell out of the map. Alternatively you will have to start from a previous save. *If you try to spin the Wheel after downloading the Traitor's Keep Quest Pack, the door will shut without the wheel being spun, trapping the Hero in the room. This glitch appears to be persistent, and has a very high probability of occurring. **This glitch appears to be due to compatibility issues. It mainly affects 'old' save files, present on the console before downloading Traitor's Keep. New games started after downloading the DLC do not seem to be affected as frequently. Trivia *Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune may be a reference to the popular game show, Wheel of Fortune. *When the hero does the "Wolf Round" it should be noted that "Hollow Wolves" appear. They are obviously wolves but are only the bones of deceased wolves. They also have the power "Shock". *The prize Reaver's Portrait is a unique item and can not be given away as a gift. * When battling the Hobbes, a commentator can be heard saying, "That Hobbe is dead, he is no more, he ceases to exist." Quoting Monty Python's Flying Circus dead parrot sketch. * It's possible that this is the same Wheel as the Temple of Shadows' 'Wheel of Unholy Misfortune' as the design looks exactly the same. How Reaver got a hold of this is unclear though. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Fable III DLC Category:Bugs